1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirring apparatus, an abnormality determining method of the same, and an analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a stirring apparatus used in an analyzer, a stirring apparatus which, to avoid what is called a sample carry-over, uses a surface acoustic wave element to perform a noncontact stirring with respect to a liquid kept in a vessel has been known, for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-257406. This stirring apparatus feeds a power having a resonance frequency and drives the surface acoustic wave element to stir the liquid kept in the vessel.